Velius Flynn/Relationships
This page is comprised of Velius Flynn's relationships with characters he has interacted with. On a quest to find a way to restore his people's tribe, Velius has made it his goal to restore his people to their former glory whilst befriending people along his travels who help him reach ever so closer to his goal. Love Interest Sigrid Henderson Having helped fend off two Stormchaser vikings, Velius befriends Sigrid Henderson and her Skrill dragon, Voltage. Velius at first was cautious of Sigrid since she had her own Viking tribe chasing after her and she wanted to keep him out of Stormchaser business, the two eventually become travelling companions, as they both share a love of travel and desire for adventure. Velius enjoys Sigrid's company as he offers her a break from the brutality of Stormchaser men and often invites her on sample hunting related to his research. Friends Shimmer Velius encountered Shimmer during a trip out of town in search of some native plants for improving his research. When he came to the outer rim of the village, he spotted sunlight reflecting off something in the distance. Velius became curious by this and proceeded to investigate when it strangely moved. After searching for it again, Shimmer showed himself to Velius causing a slight fright. Velius made a habit of searching for Shimmer and observing the Changewing, though Shimmer would secretly follow and pursue him out of curiosity. The pair soon bonded over time when Velius found Shiver extremely helpful in exploring the world but also as his closest friend. Voltage Having met Voltage at the same time as Sigrid, Velius was curious by Voltage's species as a Skrill as he was the first of his kind to encounter. Voltage sharing the more cautious approach slowly let go and eventually began to trust Velius. When alone with Sigrid, Velius can tell when Voltage is nearby by the static electricity building up in the air. Smog Smog is a young Smothering Smokebreath dragon taken in by Velius and Sigrid shortly after they meet as a pet. Smog is very affectionate and playful, innocently competing for Velius and Sigrid's attention, much to the annoyance of Voltage and Shimmer. Despite this, Smog is fiercely loyal to the four and very feisty and protective. His obsession with shiny objects and metal often distracts, even making him naw on several of Velius's scientific instruments, much to Velius's dismay. Once he is brought back to his senses, he will return to defend his friends. Enemies Baldar Armstrong Having had an encounter with Baldar's forces whilst saving Sigrid, he eventually learned of why Baldar's forces were after her in the first place. Having learnt of how Stormchasers treat both women and dragons, Flynn saw that Baldar was a clear threat to both Sigrid and Voltage and will go to any lengths to protect the pair. Dagur the Deranged Having learnt that the Berserker tribe was responsible for the Tinker's exile, Velius has developed a strong sense of revenge against Dagur for what his tribe has done. Having also learnt of his ascension to chief of the Berserker's and how he achieved it, Velius seeks to stop Dagur before he can locate the Tinker's and destroy them.